


Cuddle-fest

by Nightwingsnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, No Romance, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingsnight/pseuds/Nightwingsnight
Summary: Another Keith being loved and adored fic.A bunch of one-shots of the people around Keith finding out that Keith loves to cuddle.





	1. Pidge got pulled in (literally).

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta. POLITE corrections and suggestions welcome.

Pidge found out by complete accident. She was walking past the lounge area when she saw a lump on one of the couches. Glancing again, she stops and realizes that the lump was actually Keith. He was wrapped in multiple blankets with only his mop of black hair visible.

Never actually seeing Keith sleep before she moved closer. When she was about two feet away from Keith suddenly jolts into a raised position. He stares blurredly at her. Before she could do anything Keith grabs her wrist dragging her underneath his fortress of blankets. One moment she’s standing over her teammate. The next she finds herself wrapped in said teammate’s arms like a large teddy bear. Pidge tries to wiggle herself out. Only for the sleeping Keith to hug her closer.

  
Realizing that it was futile she gave up struggling. Only to realize that a rumbling similar to a pur was emitting from her sleeping captor. Once she got over how weird that was, she realized how oddly comforting it is. Figuring she wasn’t getting out anytime soon she hunkered down and fell asleep too.

Waking up was odd. Keith woke up first. Surprised that there was a weight in his arms. He looked down, only to see a mop of short brown hair. His face instantly went as red as his lion. Slowly he tried to extract himself from his fellow paladin.

Failure.

Just as Keith managed to remove his arm as Pidge’s pillow she stirred awake. Sitting up, she was met with Keith’s flushed face.

Now on the other side of the couch. Keith moved his hand to rub his neck. His next words were a stumbled mess “ ah… um… ah. I don’t know what happened. I’m ah just going to go,” he said getting up.  
“You know Keith,” Pidge said as Keith hit the doorway. “ snuggling with you wasn’t so bad”. Only giving a nod Keith bolted out of the room.

Both paladins never said anything about the incident again, but when Keith thought Pidge wasn’t getting enough sleep; he would show up at Pidge’s workroom standing in the doorway awkwardly until she would lookup. Wordlessly he would spread out his arms out, and wait for her to finish the essentials of what she was doing. Pidge did the same for Keith when she knew he has been training for hours. Still not saying a word, they would curl up together in Keith or her room.

Three weeks after the first snugglefest. Voltron found out that Keith is Galra. His cuddling tendencies started to make a lot more sense.


	2. Crucial update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post is an explanation of whats going on in my head, and what I plan for this story. It is also a reassurance that I am not abandoning this fanfic.

I Probably Won't be updating for a while. My Ideas pop up as I write. I have the order in which I want the chapters to posted, but the Ideas that keep me up till 5:30 in the morning are not in that order. _#notabletosleep_. The chapter for Matt popped into my head while I was trying to write Shiro's. Writing Matt's chapter made me want to add content to Shiro's. So instead of constantly editing chapters I already posted, I'm going to post them all at once. This will make a more coherent and longer story. I also will probably add more chapters than I planed this way. I'll Keep Pidge's chapter up till I'm finished, but her chapter is also probably going to have added content in it.

This fic is NOT abandoned. Comments are still welcomed, and I might respond with hints of what I'm Planning. 

Thank you for your patience!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I update when I'm motivated. Comments help with motivation.


End file.
